


Smoke Break

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Finally got an AO3 account and will work on transferring my writing over!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Kudos: 8





	Smoke Break

Brooke stared off into space as he ran his thumb along the edges of his cigarette carton. He was trying to quit but he couldn't bring himself to throw away the box just yet.

He flinched back to reality as Yvie kicked the door open, his hands digging in his pockets. He was scowling as he normally did when it took him more than three seconds to find his cigarettes.

Brooke watched with longing eyes as he yanked one out. Yvie caught him staring.

"Want one?" he asked, offering the box. It pained Brooke to shake his head. "Trying to quit, remember?" 

Guilt flashed on Yvie's face as he pulled the box back. "I can, like go smoke somewhere else? If you want." he mumbles, kicking at a rock.

"No don't go!" Yvie jumped at Brooke's sudden urgency. Brooke swallowed as his face burned. He should let Yvie leave, or leave himself. But the thought of not being in front of Yvie right now seemed unbearable.

"Uh… Secondhand smoke is the best I can get these days." he forces a laugh. Why was he so nervous? It was just Yvie.

Yvie gives a chuckle quieter than Brooke thought he could make. "Ok, then."

He slides next to Brooke and lights up. He releases a steady stream of smoke, shooting Brooke a questioning look. "Why do you wanna quit again?"

Brooke shrugs. "Not healthy."

Yvie takes another drag. His stomach was in knots and he didn't know why. "Pity. You looked so sexy when you smoked." 

Brooke almost blacks out. "Erm… Thanks. But you look sexy enough for the both of us."

Yvie stares at Brooke with eyes the size of saucers. Not only had he called Brooke sexy without thinking, Brooke called him sexy back.

Brooke couldn't meet his eyes. "Gonna burn your fingers," he mumbles.

Yvie blinks. "What? Oh." He drops the cigarette right before it burns him. Within seconds he had another one placed in his lips.

Without thinking he grabs Brooke's hand and uses it as a shield while he lights his cigarette. He'd done it a million times on the show and rarely gave it a second thought.

But now he felt how close Brooke was. How warm his hand was. How much he liked having Brooke that close.

His cigarette was lit and he steps back but his hand stays on Brooke's.

"You really quit because it was unhealthy?" he whispers.

Brooke sighs in aggravation as he rubs Yvie's hand. "That's why now. I first quit because Vanjie said he doesn't kiss people with smoke breath."

Shock shows on Yvie's face as smoke pours from his mouth. "What?! Have you ever kissed anyone with a mouthful of smoke? It's like the sexiest thing ever."

Brooke stares down at their hands before looking up. "Show me?"

Yvie chokes in shock. "You want me to…?"

"Kiss me with a mouthful of smoke." Brooke finishes. 

They stare at each other, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Ok." Yvie mumbles. Brooke bites his lip. He shouldn't want to kiss Yvie this bad. But he does. 

He does.

Yvie takes a lungful of smoke, dropping his cigarette in the process. Brooke can't stop himself. He surges forward and clamps his lips on Yvie's. 

To his shock Yvie matches his vigor, kissing him back as smoke pours from his mouth to Brooke's. The familiar taste of nicotine fills his mouth but Yvie's tongue follows it. It's cool in his warm mouth.

Yvie's lips are plump and soft and Brooke can't help but pull him closer. They both open their eyes, staring at each other through the hazy cloud of smoke. Their lungs start to burn from nicotine.

The reality of what's happening crashes on both of them and they part, a stream of smoke connecting their lips.

"That was…" Brooke gasps.

"The sexiest thing ever?" Yvie finishes weakly.

Brooke runs a hand over his head. They sit in silence. Yvie twirls another cigarette in his fingers before putting it back.

"I don't think I should like kissing you that much," Brooke mumbles, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"How much?" Yvie whispers.

Brooke looks at him, a fierce intensity in his eyes. "So much that I'd give anything to kiss you right now." 

Yvie swallows. "I… Think that could be arranged."

Brooke hooked his fingers in Yvie's belt loops, slowly pulling him close.

"What, no smoke?" Yvie jokes as his hands clasp behind Brooke's neck. Brooke gives a wry smile as their faces get closer. 

Their lips touch and it's like nothing either of them have felt before. They pull each other closer, tongues battling for dominance. Brooke can't help but smirk at the faint taste of nicotine on Yvie's tongue. 

Yvie's fingers are just curling into his hair when the door bangs open.

"Yvie! No smoke break takes- oh my God!"

They jump apart to see Nina in the doorway, his mouth gaped open. Before they could attempt to say anything, Nina blurts out, "Bus leaves in 15 minutes." Then he turns on his heel and walks back in, looking a bit shaky.

"Well Nina was just scarred for life." Yvie mumbles, running a thumb over Brooke's lips.

Brooke grabs his hand and presses a kiss to his palm. "Nothing new for me."

Yvie laughs as they start to head to the bus. As they walk, Brooke tosses his cigarettes in the trash.

Yvie saw him. "Why'd you do that?"

Brooke shrugs, grabbing Yvie's hand. "Guess I'm gonna have to follow you on your smoke breaks from now on."

Yvie smiles as his thumb caresses Brooke's hand. "I think that could be arranged." 

They wink at each other as they climb on the bus. Nina doesn't look at them as they split, Yvie climbing into a row of his own while Brooke plops down next to Vanjie.

Yvie can't help but laugh as he hears Vanjie groan.

"Your breath smells like cigarettes."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an AO3 account and will work on transferring my writing over!


End file.
